


Forehead Kiss

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohno's kiss is like a charm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear [](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/)**octavialao** , who has a fetish for Sho's forehead.

Sho stumbled back to his hotel room. He was dressed neatly, in black pants and a white long sleeve shirt. His suit was neatly folded and draped over his arms.

It had been yet another tiring day in the life of super idol, newscaster Sakurai Sho. He had gone to Honolulu to film his News Zero special report early in the morning that day. Or rather, yesterday. And then he had stayed up to do the live relay-broadcasting. Wrapping up and traveling back took time, and now it was 5 am in the morning already.

Sho mentally calculated how many hours of sleep he could catch before their next job. Filming. Again. What else could they do as super idols, having a rare workcation in Hawaii? Interviews? That could be done when they were back in Japan. No, it had to be videos. What would they be filming for tomorrow? VS Arashi? Or was it supposed to be Shiyagare? A cloud covered Sho's sleepy mind and he could not remember his schedule anymore. Sho fumbled with the card-keys for a moment before he finally got it inserted in the right direction. With a little click, the door popped open and Sho heaved a sigh or relief as he stepped in. Sho was about to close the door when he heard a high pitched "Shoooooooo-chan!".

Sho's eye opened wide as he peered out of the door. A giddy looking Ohno waddled his way up to Sho. Sho opened the door to let Ohno in. However, Ohno merely stood in the corridor. Reaching out, Ohno brushed Sho's hair out of the way, before tiptoeing to give a taller man a wet, long smooch on the forehead.

Sho's face blushed in embarrassment.

"Oyasuminasai Sho-chan!" Ohno said before lumbering away, leaving a bewildered Sho behind.

Sho had one of the best rest in a long time.


End file.
